


thunder

by incredibaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, EXO - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Well oops, i can't write tags what even, i never intended to but just in case, i was kidding jongin is not that soft, it was supposed to be soft and cute, kai is jongin's alter ego, slut!kyungsoo, soft!jongin, split personality, this is getting spicy in the second chapter brace yourselves, this is my first time posting here so these are quite chaotic, thunder by exo-k inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredibaek/pseuds/incredibaek
Summary: in which jongin feels lonely from time to time (because he obviously is not scared of thunders) and finds himself falling for a petite callboy that goes by a beautiful name D.Oorthat one "thunder" (by exo-k) inspired fic nobody asked for





	1. the first stormy night and a pointless flyer

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is my first time actually posting here because im this one kid that writes fics and leaves them hidden forever bUT this is a nice prompt that i wanted to try so let me know what you think! :)

There are many, many things that Jongin keeps denying despite being fully aware of them being true – that he is, in fact, homosexual, that his best friend broke his heart when he subtly rejected his feelings, or that he is not doing too well on his own. It always seemed like the best option to lie to others until you come to believe it yourself, which, unfortunately, happened quite infrequently.

However, one thing about his life that Jongin can't and won't deny is that he lives in a sketchy neighbourhood. He likes to carry a gun around when he leaves to work just to be sure no-one attacks him with a knife when he's unarmed, and he's quite sure he hears police cars pass by his windows more often than regular cars. It's been like this for a while now but he's now learnt how to cope with the surroundings; it was three times cheaper to live there than in the centre of Seoul after all. All it takes for him is to get used to the constantly growing crime rate.

And being used to that, Jongin is no longer surprised when he finds weird flyers hanging on his knob or laying in front of the front door of his home. Sometimes it's about fake gold people are trying to sell, sometimes it's about „a bridge club” (everyone knows it's just a cover for another gang looking for new members), but most of them are offers from public houses and private prostitutes.

Therefore, when he comes back from work to find another flyer hanging in front of his door with bright red letters advertising a man's „private services”, he just takes it off the knob without paying much attention to it and throws it onto the shoe shelf when he enters his apartment. 

\-----

It happens for the first time during a loud and long-lasting storm. Time seems to fly as Jongin hides under his coffee table with tears rolling down his cheeks, feeling both scared and lonely. Thunders were never his thing yet he always had his best friend by his side to stroke his back and brush his bangs off his sweaty forehead when he was too busy crying and screaming to notice them falling into his eyes.

Now is different. Now the only thing Jongin has is his pathetic self and a series of blinding lightnings and deafening thunders.

The storm is nowhere near the end - Jongin quietly counts how far away it is with every lightning and thunder and cries even louder when he realises that it's just yet to reach his part of the city. It's now five miles away from his place but he can already feel his shivering hands go numb and his eyes close with fatigue as he tries to get up from underneath the table. He's exhausted from crying and he knows the worst is yet to come and he lets out a helpless sob into the empty apartment.

It was always him and Jongin against any storm ever but now that he's on his own, he feels like the slightest blow of wind could defeat him. Jongin feels more lonely than scared now.

"I could give anything...", he whines to himself, curling into a ball on the couch. "Anything to have anyone here."

Jongin wishes he had a cat.

Flash.

One, two, three, fo--

Bang.

"It's okay, Nini, your best friend's got your back," he recalls hearing over one stormy night. The memory is bitter and salty and stained with endless tears.

It takes him a while to remember the last flyer he is yet to throw out; one that is still laying on the shelf beside his front door. It's just a callboy offering his services to needy men (and women) but Jongin thinks that he could just sit him down on his couch and have him stroke his back for the price of a hook-up. The desperation and need get the best of him and before he knows it, he already opens the door on wobbly legs, only to be met by a pettite boy, probably something around his age, with big chocolate eyes and a smirk on his lips. He's dressed in a silky black shirt that is almost completely see-through, and the upper buttons are undone. His legs are clad in very, very tight jeans and his feet are hidden inside shiny chelsea boots

"So how do you like it? Rough, soft, kinky?", asks the boy before anything else, inviting himself inside. Jongin stands in the same spot for a while, trying to understand if he really just saw a little angel in the form of a callboy or is it just a hallucination.

A loud thunder snaps him out of his thoughts and has him squeal and shut his eyes again. He shuts his eyes and closes the door quietly.

"Babe, are you okay?", another question from the angel. Jongin turns to him and sends him a soft smile.

"Jongin. Please, call me that," he whispers and motions for the boy to sit on the couch, which he does in a seductive manner that Jongin only notices because the thunders have become less frequent now and he can finally catch a deeper breath. "How should I call you?"

"D.O is my stage name. And I'm here to perform for you, Jongin-ah," the boy purrs and grabs Jongin by his hand, pulling the boy into his lap.

Jongin shouts when another thunder is heard outside and grabs D.O's shirt, hiding his face in his chest and trembling in his lap. He can feel the other boy tense up under his innocent touch – he definitely came here for a different kind of skinship.

"I actually called you here because I hate storms and I was alone,” Jongin tells the other, still hiding his face in D.O's silky black shirt. "I will pay you for the night, just, please, stay with me for now."

"You don't want to sleep with me?"

Jongin doesn't catch the surprise in D.O's voice and interprets his question in a completely different way - D.O is offended by Jongin's reckless choice of words.

"You're very attr-"

Before he can finish explaining himself, another thunder makes him jump and his body is shaking once again. Eyes shut and hands clutched on D.O, he almost screams when he feels unexpected palms on his back, only realising it's the callboy hugging him back a second later. He's way taller than D.O but he feels safe and comforted for at least a short, short while so he doesn't want this while to end too soon. He stays still in D.O's embrace and listens to his steady heartbeat instead of focusing on bangs outside his window.

Comfort felt so distant for months to Jongin but now, it was in his reach again.

"Why are you afraid of thunders?", the boy asks softly and Jongin melts a bit in his arms. He feels like he's not alone for the first time since his best friend rejected him.

"They remind me of things I've lost in life, ones I loved too much they died naturally," Jongin explains and sighs into D.O's chest. The callboy hums in reply and Jongin feels his chest vibrate. "Sometimes I'm not scared of the thunder but of loneliness and that kills me on the inside, leaving my body as an empty shell of a human."

D.O rubs his back again but does not say anything.

Hours pass as the boys sit like this and the storm is almost over already. Only distant, infrequent bangs can still be heard but they don't scare Jongin anymore. That's when he unclenches his fingers and lets go of D.O's shirt. When he moves away a little, he notices the boy looking into his eyes with worry.

"I wish someone could help you without being paid, Jongin," he states honestly and squeezes his hand. "I should go. And you should go to sleep now. The storm is over."

Jongin sighs and clenches his jaw. He can already feel the emptiness gathering once again in his chest. He'll be alone again in a few minutes.

"Right. You're right."

He gets off of D.O's lap and suddenly shivers at how cold he feels now without the boy's touch on his body.

"The money is in the kitchen, I think. Take how much you need and see yourself out," Jongin tells him and moves his heavy feet to his bedroom door.

Of course it looks like he does not intend to see D.O leave but he has to anyway - to lock the door with three different locks behind the petite callboy. But for now, he wants to hide in his bed and avoid the comforting gaze of a simple c a l l b o y, a person that comes to screw people, not to hug them.

He finds himself wondering how much money he will take from the kitchen but he's too tired to check when D.O finally leaves. He locks the door thrice and gets back to his bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

\-----

When Jongin wakes up and goes to the kitchen to have a coffee after the rough stormy night, he finds none of the kitchen money is missing.

_Drunk in the happiness that shined shortly_  
Because of the light of memories  
My eyes were blind for a moment  
You’re already in a place that I can’t reach 


	2. the second storm and a bunch of useless questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin is still afraid of storms but this time, he's not comfortable in his own home. D.O is on the hunt for a client to satisfy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! i tried to give it a different vibe to what the first chapter was :) also, give my new work 'before my spring' some love after you finish this one! x

The music is blasting so loudly even though he's not even inside. The smell of cigarettes and weed is present in the air, vivid as the blinding pink neon, blinking rapidly to catch the attention of some hopeless wanderers and lure them inside. Jongin isn't really into clubbing (is he?) but somehow he finds himself entering “Venus”, one of the best clubs in the area. The sketchy neighbourhood is famous for it's clubs (and crime rates but that's negligible at the moment) and Venus is like the crown on the area's head.

Dark clouds start to gather in the sky as he gets closer and closer to the entrance of the club but he pays them no mind. He's here to let go and in order to do that, he can't be bothered by every single change in the weather.

Jongin finds himself touched too sensually by the bodyguards before one of the men winks at him and lets him inside. He can swear he hears the male whispering behind him: “Such a sweet piece of ass in such a nasty place”, but he decides to ignore it.

It's been two years since he last went clubbing. His best friend was, obviously, by his side the entire time but in the haze of alcohol and loud music, Jongin didn't notice the storm starting outside and when they finally left, both boys swaying from side to side and laughing in unision, Jongin felt drops of rain on his hands...

A song he recognises starts playing and he feels his hips start to sway to the rhythm, just like his once-best-friend taught him in the past. “Let the music guide you, let go of any control over your body, and any shame too. It's just you and the music now.”

So Jongin lets go, finding a spot in the middle of the crowd, and starts dancing. His knees go weak as the sensation hits him and goes through his every bone. He throws his head back and slowly lifts his arms, letting them slide by each part of his body on their way up. He knows people are watching but now, right now, he doesn't care. The music is so addicting and he can't stop what he's already started.

With his hands in the air and a smirk on his lips, his mind comes across a nickname he'd long forgotten already. A nickname his best friend gave him on their first night clubbing together. K a i.

“You can't just go by your real name. What if the girl falls for you and turns out to be a stalker? You should make up a nickname, just to be sure,” he told him but Jongin couldn't find anything that suited him and his personality.

He actually hated the idea of clubbing and only went because his best friend asked him to. The sticky bodies and smell of vomit that he could j u s t imagine after some American films he saw on Netflix... Nah, not exactly Jongin's biggest dream. Yet somehow, his bond with his best friend turned out to be more important than some prejudice about sweat and smelly places.

“What about Kai? It's very nice and subtle, and has the sexy vibe to it,” he told Jongin and he smiled immediately. It really did suit him, in fact, so the next few times they went to a club together, it wasn't Jongin and his best friend anymore; it was Kai and his companion.

Now that Jo-- no, scratch that, now that Kai is on the dance floor again after all this time, he can't help but feel like resurfacing after years of drowning. Jonghyun's “Moon” is playing now, another song in a row that he recognises. It's slow and sensual, not the typical upbeat techno music that clubs tend to play, and that's why Venus is Kai's favourite. He smiles at the analogy between the song's title and the club's name.

When the chorus begins, Jongin has already lost his fight to Kai and the person on the dance floor is no longer the shy boy that called a callboy a few nights ago just to hug him through the storm because he's afraid of thunders. Kai is smooth, Kai is sexy and brave, Kai is everything Jongin is not, with both the good and the bad sides taken into account.

Kai is a fuckboy and Jongin knows that. He never actually sleeps with people (males, to be precise) but he likes to lure his preys and to make them want him so badly they squeal and beg for his body, and when that's done, he l o v e s to leave them squirming and crying for more. Then he usually never meets the person once again.

Now that Jongin has no say over his body and Kai is in control of his every move, he doesn't stop hands from touching his body, smirking with satisfaction at how people's breaths hitch in their throats when they feel his toned muscles and moving abs under their curious fingers. There is no-one grinding on him like there usually is, just hands, many hands, until someone rips him out of the small crowd that has already gathered around him, trying to get the slightest bit of Kai for themselves.

“I never knew you were so nasty,” the person whispers and Kai knows by the low, raspy voice that it's a male so he smiles and turns on his heel to face him.

The man is shorter than him, his hair black and slicked back without much effort, his eyes sparkling under the lights of the club but what makes his legs feel wobbly is his smirk, so soft and careless that Kai can feel his heart speed up instantly.

“Do we know each other?”, Kai asks because he can conclude from the man's statement that he, in fact, was acquainted with Kai, or Jongin, to say the least.

The male smiles widely and shakes his head, then continues to move to the beat, his hands on Kai's hips, swaying him slightly as well. “I guess not. My name is D.O,” the short man tells him and Kai feels like he is the perfect prey for tonight, so he nods with a smile and starts moving sensually once again.

“Kai,” he gasps quietly, just for D.O to hear and smiles widely when he feels the boy get closer to him in response.

They dance without a care in the world until a song from EXO, the band Kai hates (and it turns out D.O does too), comes on and they leave for the bar to get shitfaced on top of their sensual dancing.

Jongin screams in his head that it's a very, very bad idea but Kai is immune to the protests and he soon downs two glasses of whisky like it's water, laughing at something D.O tells him above the loud music and people's screams and chatter.

“So how old are you really?”, Kai asks him and D.O winks at him in response.

At first Kai thinks he's not receiving an answer when D.O lifts his glass and starts downing it but then he turns to Kai with the sweetest smile and states simply:

“Twenty six.”

Kai almost chokes on air upon hearing that, instantly feeling more sober than before.  
“You can't be older than me,” he simply answers and orders the bartender to pour him more whisky. “I mean, you're the size of a fucking chihuahua!”

D.O shruggs, not bothered by the insult at all. Kai notes in his head that he indeed looks like a chihuahua but a very, very sexy one. “How old are you then?”, D.O asks back.

“Twenty five,” comes the reply.

They keep quiet for a few minutes before a song D.O (apparently) loves comes on and the smaller grabs Kai's wrist, leading him to the dance floor. His step is steady despite the ammount of alcohol D.O just drank, but his hips are swaying seductively and Kai shouldn't be surprised anymore when the man turns to him and winks at him before stopping abruptly and grinding on his hips.

But he is surprised.

Kai gasps but quickly recovers and puts his hands on D.O's hips to guide him while they dance. He knows he's a good dancer so he can only smirk when he hears the smaller man sigh under his touch and his sexual moves. Kai is a g r e a t dancer.

The feeling is amazing and Kai can't help thinking that maybe this time it's him who's going to be the prey. This once, though, he doesn't really mind.

“Do you want to take it back to my place?”, Kai whispers in his ear, confident of his actions but D.O shakes his head, surprising Kai once again.

“I'm a callboy, Kai. It would cost you a lot to take me home,” D.O explains and it hits Kai just then.

It's the boy that comforted him a few nights before when he was too scared of the storm to fall asleep. It was the same D.O but Kai didn't realise. Neither does Jongin, in fact, but at least now Jongin is back.

He looks at D.O apologetically and sends him a nice smile. The man notices this change in behaviour and smiles as well. “Welcome back, Jognin. How have you been? Are you okay today?”

Jongin nods but furrows his brows together. "You remember me?"

"Well, of course I do," D.O states with a smirk. "You were the first one to ask me to just hug you, and on top of that you wanted to pay me."

"You didn't take any money, though," Jongin remarks and D.O shrugs.

"It didn't feel like working at all, sweetheart. I couldn't take any money for just sitting on your couch."

S w e e t h e a r t.

The word rings in Jongin's mind and makes his knees wobbly. His head starts spinning and he feels like he can't breathe anymore. He was called sweetheart only once in his life.

_It was a stormy night and they were situated in Jongin's small apartment, the man hugged tightly to his best friend, afraid of the horrifying thunders outside the window. He felt safe in his best friend's arms and that was probably one of the reasons Jongin let go of any prejudices and decided to be entirely honest with him just once._

_"Hyung," he whispered, sniffing loudly because of tears that stained his best friend's shirt. The older hummed in response, stroking Jongin's back._

_"What is it, Nini?"_

_"I think I'm in love with you," he stated calmly as if he was telling him what he wanted for dinner._

_"You can't be, sweetheart. I'm a man," his best friend told him, still hugging him tightly. "I'm into women and you are, too."_

_"I love you, hyung. I know that for sure."_

_His best friend lifted him off his lap and gave him a stern look. "Jongin, don't be silly. You can't love boys."_

_There was a silence and Jongin shifted in his seat. They both knew by then that Jongin was dead serious._

_Jongin started crying and his best friend left, just like that. Jongin never saw him again._

He can't stand on his own legs anymore so he collapses into a shocked and terrified D.O. The smaller boy starts shaking Jongin who is now crying and screaming and shivering violently.

"Jongin... Jongin, stop! Jongin...!"

He asks a guy around to help him carry Jongin out of Venus. When the stranger sets Jongin on the pavement in front of the building, D.O realises it,'s raining.

"Shit, you're going to be soaked in a second," he curses, putting his leather jacket over Jongin's trembling form. "Please, fight it, Jongin. It's just a phase, just a panic attack. Calm down, buddy," he whispers softly, caressing Jongin's back but it only makes the man scream louder and cry more hopelessly, so he stops, sitting next to him and watching him to ensure he's safe instead.

Minutes pass, then a quarter and after about twenty minutes, Jongin is already back to his state, except exhausted, soaked and all puffy-eyed. D.O places a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay now? What happened?"

"How did you know it was a panic attack?", Jongin asks instead, breathing slowly to prevent it from happening again.

"Did it happen because of the storm outside?", D.O also ignores Jongin's question. The rain starts to stop and thunders are no longer to be heard as often as they were before.

They sit in silence, staring at one another with curiosity and relief. Relief that it's over and that the storm is almost over.

_You shined for a moment like lightning_  
Brightening the world for a moment  
You showed me the world as if  
It was all was mine and then you left 

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee that's the first chapter. it was supposed to be a one shot at first but i changed my mind in the middle of writing. let me know what you think and leave kudos if you liked it! x


End file.
